Smol Boy
by Moist Mail Man
Summary: Being a 5'5" 17 year old sucks. Going to a school where nearly everyone was taller than you makes it even worst. Having the tallest girl at school as a partner makes it terrible.


**Decided to post this now, since I've sat on it for around two weeks.**

Pyrrha Nikos was perfect in Jaune's eyes. She was amazing in everyway, from her dazzling smile, to her athletic build. Her personality was the embodiment of pure. It took so much to make her angry, and it shouldn't even be considered anger, just disappointment. Her hair was flaming red, like fire dancing on around her in an exotic way. Her eyes were emeralds, very rare and beautiful. There was just one problem about the girl…..or should he say about him.

Currently Pyrrha was staring down at Jaune after a night of training, smiling proudly at the progress he's making. Oh yeah, by the way, Jaune isn't on the ground or kneeling. Nope, Pyrrha was force to look down at Jaune because she was a head taller than him. Jaune Arc was only 5'5". He was a manlet.

It's not like he looks like a child, he still looks like a seventeen year old boy, it was just that he was tragically short.

Honestly Jaune hates this about himself, especially because his mother of 6'5" while his father is was 5'3". Of course Jaune just had to have his father genes when it came to his height. What makes this even more tragic is that his sisters were blessed with their mother's genes, meaning he was the shortest kid in the house except for his younger sisters like Bleu and Rouge. But still, it's just a matter of time before they tower over him.

What makes this even more worse was that his partner, Pyrrha, was one of the tallest girls at beacon, meaning he looks even shorter when compared to the amazon. It's frustrating in every way. It makes him want to pull his hair out.

Jaune curse his father genes, he should be a six-foot tall teenager but NO! His father genes just have to hold him down. He tried a lot if things to get taller. One time his mother caught him hanging from a bar.

"What are you doing?" She asked her fourteen year old son, who seemed to be struggling at holding on to the metal bar.

"Gravity is going to make me taller." He said, exhausted and red to the face. He been hanging for around ten minutes and it was now taking a toll on him.

LineBreak

Some people made fun of his height, some were teasingly like Yang. She would sometimes call him 'Smol' and giggle at his blushing face. Nora would call him their 'Fearless Smol Leader' as if it was a great war name.

Others though, would bully him like Cardin. What makes this even worse was that Cardin literally towered over him, making Jaune have to strain his neck to look him in the face. It's humiliating for a mouse of a boy to talk shit to a brick house of a guy.

Thankfully Pyrrha was usually there to defend him. Most of the times she could defuse the situation without violence. While othetimes...

Jaune remembered one time Cardin and him were arguing about something. He couldn't remember what it was about but he does know the spat got heated.

"Well at least I'm not a dumb ox!" Jaune yelled up at Cardin, making his face go red in anger. Cardin clenched his fist and brought out his trump card.

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A MANLET." He yelled back, making Jaune and everyone around him go quiet. There were a few whispers in the crowd.

'Damn, can't come back from that one.'

'Man, Winchester put Arc's life on blast.'

'Oh come on, he's not even that short.' (Thanks Nora)

Jaune was blushing and struggling to come back with his own insult. "Well-you…..I-you…..are." He couldn't get a coherent response out, too embarrassed that everyone was staring at him now. How the hell are you supposed to come back from this, it's impossible. Cardin knew what he was sensitive about and pounced on it.

Thankfully he didn't need to think of a comeback, because everyone heard the distinct sound of Milo, Pyrrha's weapon, changing forms.

Every learned a lesson that day. If you mess with Pyrrha's smol partner too much, you'll get your ass kicked.

LineBreak

Pyrrha would sometimes intentionally make Jaune feel self-conscious about his height. As for example, when she tries to comfort him. She wasn't good at it, she didn't understand his pain. One time Jaune was sitting by himself, all glum about his height when suddenly, Pyrrha showed up.

"What the matter?" She asked, as she sat down next to the short boy. Jaune sighed, not really wanting to bother his partner since she does so much for him already.

"It's nothing. Just tired." He told her, trying to put on a fake smile but failing. Pyrrha knew the difference between his fake smiles and his genuine ones, so she knew he was lying to her. She placed an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer to her.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" She asked, making him look into her eyes, her very beautiful eyes. Jaune looked away with a blush, trying to cover it. Pyrrha's eyes shined with comfort and reassurance, telling him that he could tell her anything and she'll won't judge him. That was the kind of gal Pyrrha was, she just wanted to help everyone.

"It just that…...I don't know." Jaune said, putting his arms up in frustration. "The only two other students I'm taller than is Weiss and Ruby, and Ruby is only fifteen and has room to grow. I'm going to be stuck like this forever."

The only person who knew his pain was Weiss. The girl could somewhat understand his pain, her sister was much taller than her and they sometimes talk about the struggle of being short. Sometimes she wanted to talk about the struggle of be 'Flat chested' as well and that was when Jaune ends their discussion. Technically he could relate to that, but it has less of an impact on his life than hers.

Jaune looked in the sky, deep in thought. "I just wish that I was taller, you know. I wish I'm not the 'Clumsy Smol Boy of Beacon'." He said, using his fingers as quotation marks. The nickname wasn't that bad, everyone who calls him it means well but it could get annoying if that's all he is known for.

Pyrrha tightened her grip in him, pulling him closer to her. Sadly he was short, so his face was now pressed against her breast, triggering an atomic blush from the boy. Pyrrha didn't seemed to noticed this as she spoke up. "Look at the bright side, Jaune." She said, trying to sound optimistic. "If you trip, it wouldn't hurt as much as if I trip." She said, petting his head.

Jaune was silent, did she honestly believed that would make him feel better? That just makes him feel worse.

"And also you don't have to duck over things, you can just walk under it. Normal people would have to duck." Pyrrha said, still trying to comfort boy but still not realizing she's not.

What the fuck does she mean by normal, as if being his height isn't normal? Damn it, his didn't know his self-esteem could get even lower than it already was. It has to be at least in the negative numbers. Man, fuck his genes. Sadly, Pyrrha was still trying to make him feel better.

"Also you look extremely adorable." Pyrrha giggled, making him blush even more. Jaune escaped her embrace.

"I-im not adorable," his voice cracked, totally proving Pyrrha's point. "I'm manly, very manly in fact." Jaune pouted, turning away from her.

Pyrrha stared at him, before unleashing a bunch of more giggles. Oh God, he looks so adorable right now. "Ok, whatever you say, Jaune." She then patted his head, laughing as he tried to swat her hand away.

LineBreak

Pyrrha also doesn't really understand his pride, and how it could be crushed by how short he was.

One time he was trying to get something on the top shelf at the store. He was jumping, desperately trying to get the item he needed. Each jump was followed by another fail. His frustration level was growing by the second after each attempt. Pyrrha was with him at the time and saw all of this. So she decided to help him. You would expect her to just grab the item, right? Wrong. The next thing Jaune knew was a pair of hands on his hips. The tall redhead ACTUALLY picked him up by the hips and lifted him in the air, towards the item. There were people who witness this and laughed. It was completely embarrassing. Jaune didn't even grab the item, he was too flustered to do anything at the moment.

"Are you going to grab it Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, completely unaware of everyone laughing at the short boy. Seriously, fuck his genes.

LineBreak

Another thing that she does that completely embarrasses him is her hugs. Again, he's short, so his head was usually around her breast level. So each hug was a hug full of her cleavage. One time he won his first spar in class. He was so excited, he raised his arms while laughing to himself. He was filled with so much pride at the moment and Pyrrha was excited for the boy. So excited, that she hugged him hard, pressing his face deep in her cleavage. Some girls giggle at this, while Yang let out a wolf whistle. The guys on the other hand looked at him with envy. What they wouldn't do to be in that situation. Ohers looked proud for their pint size fellow brother. Some of them were actually tearing up, giving him a thumbs up, while wiping away tears from their cheeks. Jaune still has no clue if Pyrrha knew the effect her hugs does to him, maybe she finds it cute whenever he blushes? Who knows?

LineBreak

There was another embarrassing incident where Jaune introduced Pyrrha to his family. His mother got excited as soon as she saw Pyrrha, giddy even. She asked her questions about her heritage, hobbies, fighting skills, etc. Pyrrha answered all of these easily, occasionally laughing at the mother's excited behavior.

Jaune then found out the reason for his mother's behavior, and he should have known better.

"You have great taste, just like your father." His mother said to him, once they were alone. Jaune raised an eyebrow at that and had a confused smile on.

"What do you mean?" He asked, weirded out by the statement. His mother gave him a knowing look. She giggled at her son's obliviousness. There's no way he could be this dense, right?

"We both know what I mean, sweetheart. You and your father have the same taste." She said, gesturing towards Pyrrha, who was playing with his younger sisters. "Even your sisters like her."

It took a few second for her words to sink in before his face matched the color of Pyrrha's hair. "WHAT? It's n-not l-like that m-mom. We're just f-friends." His mother laughed at this, giggling at her precious baby.

"Oh really? Well you better fix that quick. A girl like her won't wait around forever. And also, I want grandbabies."

Jaune couldn't look at Pyrrha without blushing for the rest of the day after hearing that.

Linebreak

Around the middle of the school year is when they started dating. It was right after their spar when Pyrrha stopped him for a talk.

"Hey Jaune, can we talk?" She asked hesitantly, with her hands behind her back. She looked nervous, not fully meeting his eyes at the moment

"Uh, yeah sure." He said, curious in what she has to tell him. He waited patiently for her to speak.

Pyrrha scratched her head nervously. "Well, I've been having these feeling lately, and I just want to get this off my chest." She took a quick breath, before continuing. "You may not think you're an amazing person Jaune, but you truly are. You're the sweetest boy I've ever met. You always do the right thing, and help people in need. And I don't care about your height. You may not be the tallest guy around but you take a lot of space in my heart."

Jaune was now visibly blushing, as she stepped closer and placed her hand on his cheek. "That's why I am madly in love with you." Jaune stared at her, wide-eyed. He couldn't believe his ears, did she really just said that? Was she truly in love with him. His mind was running a million miles per hour. He didn't even notice Pyrrha leaning down to capture his lips with hers. It took him a full five seconds to get his wits back and kiss her back.

The news about this relationship shocked everyone. Pyrrha Nikos, the tallest girl in school was dating Jaune Arc, the shortest boy in school. There were mixed emotions about this. Some were excited for the two, like their team and Team RWBY. They were giggling and teasing the Arkos couple. Yang made many lewd jokes about them while the Ruby, Blake and Weiss congratulated them. Nora was already talking about the wedding and Ren just nodded at the two.

Some people were angry by this, mostly the guys. How the hell could a little shit like Arc score a girl like Pyrrha? It's crazy, wild, BLASPHEMY! While every guy under six foot were happy, finally a short brother represents. It's about time this happened, they finally had hope.

Some girls were disgusted by this, a little goblin with a goddess like Nikos? Totally bat shit crazy. And other girls were happy that Pyrrha finally found someone.

Pyrrha ignored all of this though, happy to finally have her smol prince charming. He was perfect in everyway.

LineBreak

There were a few problems, for example, how they kiss. Pyrrha always needed to lean down a bit for him because of their height differences. Hell, sometimes Pyrrha would lift him up in the heat of the moment and slammed him into the wall, shoving her tongue in mouth.

Whenever it was Jaune leading, Pyrrha would wrap her legs around his waist, making sure her head was at kissing distance of his lips, before going to town with the boy. It probably looks bizarre, a larger girl straddling a guy shorter than her. Doesn't really matter though, since the never do this in public.

Another problem is their cuddling. Jaune always thought he would be the big spoon in a relationship. Sadly when they tried this, Pyrrha kind of oversized him, covering his whole body. He was practically invisible, only his feet and arms were exposed when she laid on his chest. So Pyrrha had to be the big spoon in this relationship, much to the boy's dismay.

It honestly wasn't so bad, yeah Jaune was self-conscious at first, being held instead of holding but he got used to using her chest as a cushion. Plus Jaune had to admit, she was extremely comfy.

This also leads us to their…...more intimate activities. Pyrrha was the type of girl who wants to be more submissive in bed, meaning Jaune had to take charge. It's quite difficult to take charge with a girl who could kick his ass in many ways, but he managed. She loves to be kissed on the neck, it made her squirm and moan. But she either needs to be leaning down or laying in the bed for him to reach her. Sometimes she would actually lift him up to her exposed neck, so he could showered her with the kisses she needed. She also really love marking her territory on his body. This either means hickeys or light scratches on his back. Boys would look at him jealousy from all the love marks she bestowed on him.

She also liked to be carried to bed, which isn't difficult but it looks kind of silly seeing a 5'5" boy bridal carry six-foot tall something girl to bed. Pyrrha doesn't care how they look though, just how they feel.

Every once in a while though, Pyrrha likes to take charge. When she does this, it would be Pyrrha who carries her prince to the bed, and throwing him on it before straddling him, riddling him with oh so many kisses. One time she accidentally threw him too far and his head hit the headboard of the bed, making her apologize so many times.

Everytime she took control, she REALLY takes controls. She wasn't demanding, but she would try to do all the work while he just enjoys himself. This would include taking off both of their clothes.

She would also tease him a lot, trailing kissing from his lips, to his abs and all the way down to his more 'private' parts. She also occasionally lick him instead of kissed.

Just like how it was said before, afterwards they would then cuddle, with Pyrrha being the big spoon, holding Jaune as they fell into slumber.

LineBreak

Pyrrha was currently eating breakfast at the cafeteria. Jaune was sleeping in after a night of 'fun activities.' Pyrrha was also tired, but years of getting up early kind of made it hard for her to sleep in. Team RWBY was with her, and they looked like they were at war with themselves.

"Hey Pyrrha?" Blake asked, slightly nervous.

"Hmmm?" She responded, mouth full of cereal. Blake looked slightly flustered and was trying to force something out of herself.

"Me and my time were discussing something about your relationship with Jaune." Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at this. "Well mostly Yang that is and we were wondering how you and Jaune's……..how good Jaune is in……..what kind of……" Blake couldn't force herself to say it. It was a stupid discussion in the first place that was extremely disrespectful to the couple. How Yang convinced her to asked is beyond her. "What is Jaune like in……"

"Oh my God! We want to know how good Jaune is in the sack. Cause of his height you know?" Yang said, interrupting her partner, making her blush.

Ruby and Weiss were blushing as well but they were also curious. Jaune was a short guy, so was he even good? It was one of those stupid discussions girls have during girl talk.

Pyrrha smirked at them. "Well, let just say his height doesn't affect anything down below." Ruby and Weiss blush even more while Blake hid her face in the book, regretting this conversation already. "But let me tell you something, his hips are like a jack hammer."

Yang spit out her drink from this.

 **Might be the weirdest fluff piece I've ever wrote. I posted several prompts about this on my Tumblr and it got popular so I decided to make little oneshot about it. Heh, 'little'. This is for you, short** **fellas**.

 **I also** **have a idea for another story. I won't be writing this for a while though since I have like five active stories, so don't get your hopes up too much.**

 **I** **t's a pirate AU where Jaune is Weiss's bodyguard. During a voyage across the ocean their ship was attacked by pirates. During the fight Jaune was shot, making his body fall in the ocean while Weiss screamed in terror. But before his death a certain red-headed, green-eyed mermaid saved his life. They then go on a journey to save Weiss.**

 **Anyway** **I hoped you enjoyed, leave a favorite if you did.**


End file.
